Christmas special
by Taporonishia
Summary: it's close to christmas and Link had drawn a name card that says "ike" for the giveaway. Ike is arriving on Christmas eve and Link still didn't get him anything. MarthxLinkxIke. warning shonen ai.


Link stared at Marth deep in thought about the other. The blonde suddenly turned away from the bluenette and began walking to a different table in the dining hall. He found his friends in the far left table, and took a seat with them.

"Yeah, and I was all like 'you want some you stupid chick, well come and get some biiiiitch!' then you know what she did? She started to cry, ha,mha,ha!" Roy shouted to the whole table. He made the table shake from his own laughter. The red head is full of energy today, much like any other.

"You know what's coming up soon?" the brunette princess asked the clan.

"Yup, Christmas." The blond girl in the tight blue suit said as she took a sip from her drink.

"That's right Samus, Christmas is almost here and I haven't gotten any of you guys a present yet. You know what I'm broke."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"That's right girlfriend."

"Aren't we all?"

Link didn't look up from his plate, not to the others laughing at stupid things they were saying. Roy nudged him on the shoulder. "Hey, you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Link said, finally looking up at him.

"So what should we do about, you know, Christmas?" Zelda asked everyone.

"Maybe we should put all our names in a hat or bowl or something, and play secret Santa or something like that." Roy suggested

"That's a great idea; let's put all the smashers' names in it!"

"Yeah all right, let's get started." They each wrote names on small sheets of white paper, folded said paper, and place them into a metallic bowl.

"Let's see, Link. Why don't you go first?" Zelda asked, giving him the bowl.

"Umm, ok." Link closed his eyes, whishing not to get the beloved prince's name. Not wanting to be under that pressure of getting some one so high of class something. Or course it's going to wind up being not good enough for the prince. He pulled out a small piece of folded paper and unfolded it.

Everyone stared at him as he stared at the paper. He blinked they gasped slightly. "Who is it?" Roy asked eagerly.

"Who's Ike?" Link asked as he showed them the paper with the neatly cursive handwriting spelling the word Ike.

"Oh, that's my handwriting." Zelda exclaimed as she snatched the piece of paper from the other Hylian. Link was relieved that he didn't have to buy a present for Marth, but now what? Who's this Ike dude?

"Who is he?" Link asked the princess once again.

"He's new. Actually he's coming here on Christmas eve." She said. "You better hope that whatever you get him he'll like, Link. You don't know who this person is. He may be a creature or something." she teased him. Zelda had already seen Ike's picture.

Link blushed and closed his eyes. "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself, although the others could here.

"Well, whatever you get him I'm sure he'd like it, Link. Here's a picture of him. Maybe you can get him clothes or something, I don't know." Zelda reassured, handing the blonde a picture of the man.

He's got astonishing blue eyes and cobalt blue hair. Such masculinity is in this one being it made the Hylian blush, thinking of the man shirtless. Whoa. He wore a red cape, blue tunic with some gold strips down it. White pants and knee high boots. His sleeves folded on one arm and the other was cut off (his sleeve). He wears gloves on his hands, covering his strong forearms and with his right arm; he holds a powerful, heavy looking sword. It is the color of yellow and he rests it over his shoulder. Link blushed.

"So lets see, I got…" she reached her hand in the bowl and took out a paper. "I got...ROY?" she glared at the fire wielder. Roy giggles. (I know they're telling each other what they got so it's not much of a secret. How would they know how to play it anyway hee-hee)

"Me next!" he called and dove his hand down deep; Zelda nearly dropped the bowl from the impact with Roy's hand.

"I gots...Sheik?" he asked then glared at Zelda. "But your sheik!"

Zelda laughed, "Yeah I know. I get 2!" she laughed harder.

Roy pouted. "Then, sheik is a guy so imma getting him some guy stuff." Roy laughed.

Link tuned around and stared at the picture, his thumb close to his bottom lip, blushing a slightly red color as he stared intently at the picture. Across the room Marth noticed this. He looked from over his shoulder at the Hylian. Finding himself blushing slightly at that cute look on the boys face. Zelda approached the prince and as he sees this he turns away quickly.

"Marth, would you like to participate in this secret Santa giveaway thing?" she asked as she held out the bowl to him.

"Yeah, I guess. But I can not promise anything good for the person that I draw." he said with a chuckle and reached his hand into the bowl. Picking out the fist one his fingers touched. He turned it around and unfolded it. The blue's jaw nearly fell when he read those four words. "Link." he said out loud not meaning to, a smile in his voice.

"Oh you got Link? Cool. You know speaking of Link I kind of feel bad for him." she said whispering a bit to Marth.

"Why what happened?" Marth asked, trying to cover up the deep, deep concern in his voice.

"He drew the paper that says Ike. You know, the new guy." she said. Marth glared over his shoulder, at the picture Link's holding.

"So that picture that's in his hands is-" Marth said, speaking out loud when he really didn't mean to.

"Ike, that Ike Greil. But he's so handsome and charming looking, I don't think he'll be mad at Link for whatever he gives him." she said then waved Marth goodbye and went onto another smasher.

'I have got to give Link the best present ever!' Marth thought to himself. Then took one last look at his beloved Hylian and took off.

"Ok, now I get to give Ike a present instead of Marth. Ike, I kind of like him so far." he squeezed the picture of the mercenary close to him. "When he gets here I know were going to be best of friends."

"Hey Link, you'll never guess who got Marth's name!" Roy called over, smiling happily and crying, probably from laughter.

"Who?"

"PIT!" Roy fell to the ground and bawled out of laughter.

"Pit? Why is that so funny?" Link asked him.

"Because pit's poor, Link, the kid can't afford anything good for the prince. XD"

Link felt bad, not only for Pit, but because the Prince Marth wont get anything good for the holidays. "Where is Pit?" Link asked. Roy pointed in the direction he ran from. Link darted towards there. He found pit sitting in a chair looking at the name on the paper.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself.

"Hey pit, what wrong?" Link asked already knowing the answer.

"I got Marth from the secret Santa thing and I barely have any money." he said.

"Well, I'll give you mine for now; I'm going to get a paycheck soon from work so I can use that. How much do you have?"

"Eleven dollars and 22 cents."

Link looked to the ground for a moment, then reached behind him and into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet (each smasher was given one when they entered. they have the smash ball on them.). "here." he handed the angel all of his money in said wallet. ( he thinks there's only like ten in there hehehe)

"Thanks Link." Pit lit up and took the money form the Hylian. "Now I can get Marth an amazing present and not feel bad about anything!" he smiled and flew off.

Link smiled then put that wallet back into his pocket. "I just have to work a little longer everyday, then I'll have enough money to buy Ike a present." It was getting late so Link retired back to his room.

-Later in pit's room-

"Wow! Link had forty dollars!" - if Link knew then he wouldn't have minded buying Marth a present.)

End day 1 :

It's been two weeks since that time, and Christmas is in two days. Ike's arriving tomorrow and Link still hasn't bought him a present. "All I have saved up now is twenty-five." he said to himself. Roy came running threw the room and leaped onto Link.

"Link, Link, you got to help me!" he cried.

"What is it Roy?" Link asked.

"It's almost Christmas and I still didn't buy Zelda-err-I mean sheik a present!" he bawled. "I don't have enough money for it!"

"Well, uh, money doesn't really matter Roy. It'd just the thought that counts."

"Yeah but its Zelda were talking about, ZELDA! She'll kill me for sure if I don't get her anything expensive. I saw this thing in the window of a store down in the city, but it costs twenty dollars more than what I have. Link, do you think you can loan me twenty? Please!" Roy begged and grasped onto Link's right leg.

"But Roy, I umm...I." he looked down at the swordsman clinging o his leg for dear life. Link sighed. He gave Roy the twenty.

"Yippee thanks a bunch Linky! Now I wont be killed." he reached over ad gave the Hylian a big hug before running away and out the door.

That's what Link should do; go shopping now...but... Link looked around the room. He saw that people were getting ready, they were really exited. The children had their last day of school today; they came home early due to snow.

Link threw on his winter coat and headed out the door. He walked the way to the city. Link came across a charity donation.

"Mister, could you please spare some change. This is going to a good cause, the children who won't get anything for Christmas." Link smiled sweetly, he was about to say something, say no, but something inside him made him take out his money, the rest, and give it to the people.

"It's all I have, honest. I was going to buy my new friend something, but I'd rather it go to this." Link smiled sweetly and the people thanked him. He went back to the mansion, broke and present-less.

The next day, Christmas Eve.

Link panicked, he quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. The time was 2pm, he slept this late. He slid on the wet mopped kitchen floor, nearly falling if it wasn't for a certain prince catching him.

"Oh, uh s-sorry Marth. " Link stuttered embarrassed as he felt those delicate hands pressing against his chest.

"It's alright Link, you're lucky I saw you coming or you would've fallen." Marth retrieved his hands and brushed off Link's skirt. "Tell me Link, way are you so late?"

"Err, umm, I kind of slept in."

"Well, why would you do that?" Marth asked as he bent down to Link's eye level.

"I," Link tuned away form the Prince, "I don't have any money left to buy Ike a present…"

Marth chuckled slightly; he pressed a hand against Link's check and turned his face towards his own. "Now, Link…isn't it the though of the present that counts." He caressed the boys check. "Now Link, what can you makes Ike for Christmas?"

Link blushed lightly; he looked down, not wanting to stare into those dark blue eyes, those eyes that look right through him. "I don't know…"

"Will then, why don't you think about it?" Marth combed threw Links hair, winked, and then walked away. As he did so he smiled to himself 'yes! I got so close to Link just now. Soon. Oh so soon I will make him miiiine!'

Link stood there for awhile. He looked around at the people again. "Link, hey Link!" Zelda called to him.

"Yeah Zelda?" Link asked as he turned around.

"Ike's going to be arriving soon! Just wanted to tell you. Hey, why don't you go pick him up…you know since you're the one giving him the present. Maybe you can find out what he needs or likes." She suggested and rested her elbow on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, your right, Zelda. Thanks for telling me." Link went over to the closet by the front door. He began getting his snow coat on and scarf then mittens. "So where should I go meet him at?" he asked.

"Well, you know the bus station, that's where he's supposedly getting off."

"ok, I'll be back soon!" Link called then walked out the door. It's snowing currently, not hard, but not light. Link made his way to the bus station.

Hey waited there for what seemed like hours before finally the bus arrived. The snow was beginning to fall a bit harder now. Only one person got off the bus, and that person of course, was the mercenary Link was asset to get.

They talked a bit and jacked about how cold it was. Ike didn't have a coat or anything like that since he's new to the city life and stuff. He used his cape to keep him warm. Ike said something about how scarfs make people warmer. Link laughed at that. They walked quickly to the mansion and standing out front the doors Ike reached over and wrapped his arms around Link.

"I know where already there, but this is really warm. I should've done it earlier." He said jokingly.

Link laughed, "You know when you walk in, and almost everyone's going to try to talk to you at once."

"Yeah I realize that. That's why I want to be here, with you for a little longer, Link." They had already introduced themselves, (duh).

Link chuckled slightly, "thanks Ike, but it's getting pretty cold even when were like this so It's bout' time we go in, huh?"

Ike retrieved his hands, he smiled down at Link and almost laughing he said, "Sure."

Link opened the big wooden mansion doors and let Ike in. immediately the three girls crowed around the handsome mercenary.

The kids were already in bed; Zelda walked home there and went to bed herself. Most of the smashers were gathered in the living room, around the tree drinking eggnog wand whatnot. Link's sitting in between Ike and Marth, squished in the middle of the two on the smash couch.

"Ummm, it's pretty late so I got to get going. See you guys tomorrow." Link said as he lifted himself off the couch.

"Let me walk you!" the two blue haired men asked as, they too, stood from the couch.

"But, you haven't got to know all the smashers that well yet and…" Link begun, blushing lightly

"I really don't mind Link, please." Ike smiled and walked up next to him. Marth clenched his fist as Link said alright.

"Wait!" he called after him, "I'm going too." He ran to next to Link. Ike glared over at him, he knew his intentions eh?

They were walking for a short amount of time before Ike took Link's hand. Marth saw this, got jealous and took Link's other hand. Link looked at each of them and blushed. E was going to say something, but didn't.

!

They were walking back to Link's room, holding hands of course. Ike sighed in disappointment as Link stopped in front of a door, his door. "Well then Ike, Marth." Link said exchanging look from each of the two men, "I'll see you tomorrow. "He smiled sweetly and turned around to open his doo.

"See you tomorrow, Link." Ike said very slick.

Link blushed deeply, he slammed the door shut. "BYE!" he yelled as he did so.

Marth glared over at Ike, Ike same to Marth. "So it seems you like Link eh? 'He thought to himself. Ike smiled, overwhelmed with joy supposedly.

"Link's a fun guy Marth." He bubbly said, "So are you two best friends or something?" Ike asked him as the prince began walking away.

"No, just a very, very close friend. The princes Zelda is Link's best friend." Was all Marth said, walking away brisk fully with his head up high and arms crossed.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well of course not, you've only been here a couple hours."

"Yeah, well I feel like I know everyone already, like I was here for weeks. Ike chuckled. They went back downstairs to enjoy the rest of the night with the other smashers.

A few minuets later Link opened hi door only a crack, checking if Ike was still outside. Luckily for him he wasn't. Sighing in relief the Hylian fully opened his door. He tiptoed out into the hall and down to Zelda's room.

There was a knock at her door. "Yeah who's it?" the princess called from inside

"Link, I need to borrow something." Link opened the door, for it was unlocked, and let himself in.

"What is it you need, Link?" Zelda asked as she tuned around from her spinny chair. Link took the basket of knitting and zoomed out the door and back to his own room. He uncovered the felt on the basket and took out the books, needles and yarn. "This is going to be a great present to give to Ike, I know he's going to like it." Link said to himself and went to work on the scarf.

Link's been awake since 3 am working on Ike's present and perfecting it. Suddenly the door to Link's room slammed open and ran in were three little kids. They leaped on Link's bed and jumped up and down.

"Link! Link! Get up now!" Called Ness as he was jumping on Link's arm.

"Come on Link I wanna go downstairs!" Toon Link yelled as he was jumping on Link's stomach. Lucas pleaded, "Please Link!"

Link pushed the small children away, he checked the time…6:30. Good god. "No, go back to sleep." Link mumbled and turned around in his bed.

"But please link? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!" Toon Link screamed and woke everyone else around Link up.

"OK, OK!" Link said, now fully awake. He slipped on his slippers and walked down to the living room of the house with the kids. Everyone else crept, at first, silently, then after awhile they began talking to each other.

"So Link," Zelda began as she caught up to the Hylian. "What did you get Ike for Christmas?"

Link clutched his present in his hands, "nothing you should know of." He said, smirking slightly.

Zelda giggled, "What'd you get him? A picture of you naked? Your underwear?" She joked, laughing hysterically.

Link blushed deeply, "no! w-why would I do something like that? T-that's sick!"

"What's sick?" said Ike as he joined in the conversation. Link jumped, startled that the mercenary was there all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing." The blond lied. They continued to walk down to the living room, and once there everyone took a seat by the tree. The children on the floor in front of their piles or presents, and the adults sitting on chairs and couches. Link and Ike sat on the same one as yesterday, enough room for the two of them, until Marth came along and sat next to Link. Yet again, Link' crammed into the middle of the two.

Everyone laughed and told jokes, stories. The children were screaming and tearing off the paper, throwing it onto the swept and clean floor. Zelda stood up from her seat as the children finishes. "Aright everyone who drew a name in the secret Santa, please give out your gifts now."

Link looked down at his pathetic gift, he sighed, deciding whether or not to give Ike the horribly made scarf.

"Link," a very calm voice sang in the Hylian's ear, waking him form his thoughts.

"Oh-yes Marth?" Link said almost immediately, jumping a bit.

"Here, I got you this." Marth said handing the Hylian the present. Link looked at it, then at Marth. He smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Marth, I had no Idea you were taking part in the secret Santa thing that Zelda's doing." Link said.

"Well I am," Marth snickered, "go ahead open it." He kept laughing, trying to cover it.

Link looked at Marth weirdly, but did as told to do. He slowly unwrapped the paper and what appeared before him? A headband with a mistletoe attached to it.

"Isn't it the best?" Marth cracked up. Link sighed, smiling still.

"Oh Marth, you expect me to wear this all that?" he asked the Prince.

"Oh of course!" He lifted it off Links lap and placed it tightly onto the Hylian head, over his red night cap. "Its cute."

'Cute?' Link thought. "Wait, I need a mirror!"

"No you don't, it looks fine, Link." Ike said.

"Really?" Link asked as he turned to Ike's side.

"Yes," Ike said as he leaned in and kissed Link, on the Hylain's lips. He did it softly, gently, slowly. Retreating and seeing the shocked expression that both Marth and Link had on their faces. "You do know that its when two people are under the mistletoe, they kiss, correct?" (Ike got it from Zelda.)

Link began laughing; he threw an arm around the mercenary and hugged him close. "You're right Ike. "He laughed.

Marth, who knows that it wasn't because of that tradition, was furious and red with anger boiling up inside him.

The rest of that morning went by quickly with Ike and Link sharing a few more small kisses and Marth being jealous. Zelda yelling at Roy for what he got her (a skimpy dress that Zelda gave to link and dared him to wear at the party but he said no way). It was now dinner time; everyone took a seat at the dining table. Link in between Ike and Marth as usual, Marth on his left and Ike on his right. They thanked everyone for the food (Zelda and peach cooked it) and dug in. Link's still wearing the headband he'd gotten from Marth.

Link decided he didn't want to give Ike the poorly made sweater, but as they sat down, Link's hat slid off. Inside of it he had been keeping his present. Ike bent down to pick it up, "oh no Ike wait that's-!"

Ike looked at it and read it, "what this?" he asked after reading the word 'to: Ike from: Link.'

"Well uh, you see. I drew your name for the secret Santa thing and, well, I made you something. It's not that good at all so, there's really no need for it. I gave away all my money and couldn't buy you anything. I stayed up almost all last night doing this, so it's really bad. And-"

"It's wonderful Link," Ike said, head already unwrapped his gift and was wearing it.

"Oh, uh…it is?"

"Yes, perfect. This is just what I need." He smiled and leant down next to Link, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Link blushed this time, of pure embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry…thanks Ike." He smiled up at the Mercenary.

All this time Marth watched, rage brewing deeper and deeper inside of the prince. He was about to burst any second now. Link quickly turned his head around to Marth; the mistletoes hit the prince in his eye. "Marth," Link said, completely ignoring the fact that he was hurt.

"O-oww, y-yes my lo- I mean Link?" Marth asked rubbing his eye.

"Pass the veggies please!" Link asked. Marth did. Link gave some to Ike. Ike complained how he doesn't eat veggies. Link made a big fuss about it, and then they laughed afterward.

!

After dinner and cleaning up the children went to bed and so did the Hylian and Mercenary. Link was exhausted from today's events and staying up half the night, getting only about 3 hours of sleep. Ike walked Link back to his room. They stood in front of the blond's door.

"Well then Ike, how was your first full day here?" Link asked as he opened his door, and then turned back around to face Ike.

"It was wonderful, thank you Link." Ike said. He gently took off Link's mistletoe head band and held it to the side, away from the tow. He bent down and, this time more pationatlly, kissed the red blushing Hylian on his soft pink lips. He held a hand to the boys face, gently cupping his cheek. When they were finally over Link looked up at Ike in awe.

"See you tomorrow Link." Ike said as he began walking away.

Link, still confused about the kiss, just said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll give a tour to you tomorrow." That didn't sound right. He retreated into his room, flicked off the light and locked the door.

Marth, who had saw the whole thing, was now boiling with anger. He wanted to let it all out, wanted to shove that stingy, Link kissing bastard out of his life for good. He wanted to end that jerks life. Marth stopped away towards the gym; he needed to release this anger before he actually does wind up killing somebody. No, he needs to tell Link that he's his and only his. Marth stopped in place, turned around and stared blankly at Links door. When will the right time be?

End chap 1. Christmas. Next chap New years.


End file.
